


Winged Lord of the Sky

by Vaela



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Power Rangers Jungle Fury
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-06-24 01:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15619485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaela/pseuds/Vaela
Summary: The team needs help, they need some power-up. RJ knows a good teacher with a unique style, but.... it won't be easy. T - because some language.





	1. Help

\- They are getting stronger and stronger! We need power-up! - Casey exclaimed and looked at the rest of the team. They won this battle, but it was a little too close than he likes! There had to be a way to give them more power to defeat Dai-Shi!

\- Yeah, but from where? - Lily sighed. - There isn't any more master that could teach something and give us new power-ups. - she added after a while, they would need to stay focus and gave everything that they could do stop Dai-Shi. Everybody was silent, they were lost in the thought, but Theo saw that R.J wasn't just thinking, he was considering something, he knew something! Theo started learning their master's faces, no matter how hard he wanted to hide what he is feeling.

\- R.J, do you have something on your mind? - blue ranger asked, pointing whole attention at him. He sighed hard.

\- There is one person.... but this will be hard, harder than everything else. - R.J sighed and looked somewhere else, still thinking if this was a really good idea.

\- We had to go to the world of the dead to get our lasts powers, how could anything be worse than that? - Casey asked.

\- Well, It's not about traveling into another world, but I... he is not exactly a master. - R.J sighed. He knew that if he will tell them all story, there won't be other way, kids will want to go to him, but R.J wasn't sure if they should ask him about any more help.

\- What do you mean? How not could master help us? - Dominic asked.

\- He technically is not a master... but he is in some way. That's complicated. He didn't want a tattoo, but he graduated. - R.J sighed and sat down, rubbing his forehead. Dominic could understand that someone wouldn't want to get a master tattoo.

\- But can he help us? - Theo pressed the subject.

\- He is the best. He isn't just Falcon master, they call him the Winged Lord of the Sky. - R.J rolled his eyes, he could imagine Tommy's face when he would know that he called him that way. That would be something between amusement and anger.

\- How none of us heard about him? - Lily asked with a raised brow.

\- Well... It's complicated. He was already Falcon when he came to the Pai Zhuq, and he was good at it. He just needed a quiet place to learn true control of his spirit, he graduated from whole training in few days. His spirit was already well trained and he was master of the fight, there wasn't much that masters of Pai Zhuq could learn him. - R.J shrugged. - That was quite hush-hush, a top secret among the masters, not everybody in the community liked that he came to the Pai Zhuq. But this is a lot of stories to tell. - R.J waved his hand, he could tell that them later. Robert remembered how he met Tommy at Pai Zhuq. This guy... just wow. R.J admired him and felt sorry for him at the same time. But he was good, and they could really use his help here. Rangers were quite shocked by R.J story.

\- So, why do we wait for? - Casey was quite excited about this, this dude sound... big... important... and powerful.

\- I don't know if he will help us. - R.J said, Lily was planning to say something about her master, but R.J corrected himself. - I don't know if we should ask for his help. - He raised and he started circling around the local.

\- What? Why? - Dominic asked. R.J was opening his mouths, but Dominic was first to add something. - Wait, I know. It's complicated. - Dominic looked at his friend, who smiled.

\- But we don't have much choice. - Theo sighed.

\- I know... prepare for the trip tomorrow at dawn. - R.J sighed and left their company, he felt kinda bad that he will go to Tommy for help. This guy sacrificed already too much for Power Ranger business, he deserved a retirement. He promised himself that no matter what, he won't ask him for help, he won't drag him into this world again... but again he failed his promise. He cursed under his breath. He kept telling himself that this is the only way. Lily noticed that R.J wasn't in his mood exactly. She wondered if they had some troubling past or something that is making R.J not keen to see this Lord of the Sky. But she didn't know how wrong she was. R.J would be happy to see Tommy again... but not in this situation.

At dawn rangers prepared themselves to walk trip, they were quite shocked when they saw R.J in the car under the pizzeria.

\- Are we going by car? - Theo asked with a raised brow.

\- Work for me. - Dominic shrugged and jumped into the backseat.

\- Well, nice change! - Lily commented and sat next to Dominic, Theo sat on the backseats too and Casey took the place next to R.J. When all were inside, R.J just pressed a gas and rushed from this place, he wanted to do this quick. Firstly, they couldn't just leave the city for long, Dai-Shi could suspect something, that's why he picked driving a car not a zord, because evil ones would notice that, secondly... he just wanted to get over it.

\- So... where are we going exactly? - Theo asked.

\- Reefside. - R.J answered quickly.

It was quite a long ride, but not so long that they wouldn't bare it take this on once, without breaks. Well... maybe with little pee break, but that was all that R.J was planning to give his teammates. He wanted to be in Reefside today and leave as soon as possible.  
\- Could you slow down? - Lily noticed that R.J doesn't care about speed limits at all.  
\- Nah, where would be fun in that? - He answered with a smile.


	2. Meeting

R.J. was driving quite fast and... he was quiet. That wasn't his typical behavior. Everybody was talking, but R.J was focused on driving, wasn't he? Lily was quite concerned about him... and finally, she decided that she has enough of being worried and decided to ask him directly.

\- R.J, is everything ok? You are strangely quiet... - Lily asked, bringing the attention to the driver.

\- Me? I'm ok, I'm always ok! - he answered with a bright smile.

\- Yeah... except with the moments that you are not. - Casey said carefully.

\- Well... then I'm not. - R.J nodded.

\- Is something wrong with this master? You don't want to see him? - Lily asked.

\- No, I'm happy to see him! His fiancee is making the best cocktails ever. That one with cinnamon... - R.J was lost in daydreaming about the taste of that cocktail. That was always his tactic, change the subject in the completely absurdly one and everybody stops asking further, but now... well, rangers knew about that.

\- I sense some but... - Dominic said, knowing that his friend is hiding something.

\- Wait... Reefside was home for one team of Power Rangers, right?! - Theo asked, realizing something.

\- Are we going to the other ranger team?! - Casey caught the excitement.

R.J sighed.

\- Yes, we are... and that is why I'm not happy about it. This guy deserves retirement... I feel bad to ask him for help because I know that he will help, he is that kind of guy, but really... - R.J started to babbling under the pressure. - He deserves some rest with his family. - he murmured at the end. He knew that "once a ranger always a ranger" crap, but Tommy really lived through enough. Purple ranger knew that he should learn them about Ranger's legacy, but well.. they will have a quick lesson on the place like he had when Tommy came to the Pai Zhua.

That made other rangers finally close their mouths.

They were wondering what R.J meant by this, but they weren't about to ask more.

They were in Reefside by late evening.

\- Where was that bloody road... - R.J. murmured to himself.

\- You get us lost? - Theo raised his brow.

\- No. He kinda lives in the middle of nowhere, or forest if you prefer. - R.J answered and turned to the small road between trees, finding at this hour wasn't so easy! He stopped the car and sighed, he wasn't feeling good with this, really.

\- Wow, nice house! - Lily said, looking at the big house before her.

\- Is he rich or something? Like Batman? - Theo asked with a raised brow. R.J rolled his eyes.

\- He is a science teacher in local high school. - R.J. answered and left the car when they came closer, they heard music... R.J. Guessed that has to be Kira, he wasn't sure if she will he bere. He waved his hand, suggesting to go behind the house, where the music came from. When they went around the corner, they saw a fireplace, there was one girl who was playing on the guitar and singing. Around the fire were five other people. Tommy with Hayley, Trent, Conner, and Ethan. R.J gulped, they were about to interrupt some kind of... reunion?

\- Lord, show me the way  
To cut through all this worn out leather

I’ve got a hundred million reasons to walk away  
But baby I just need one good one to stay.... - Kira was singing

\- Is that... Kira Oliver?! - Lily asked with shock. Well, that girl was a famous singer, Lily was her fan! But then Kira stopped playing and looked at guests. Everybody looked at them. R.J looked at Tommy and kinda didn't know how he should behave, that was strange for him because usually, he acted quite spontanically, but now... well.

\- Who are you guys? - Conner asked and looked at them.

\- Hello R.J... I kinda suspected you will show up. - Tommy said and his smile fell off.

\- Who are they? - Ethan asked, looking at Doctor O.

\- Ethan, use your brain. Six people wearing pajamas in only one color. - Kira rolled her eyes.

That words made Conner, Ethan and Trent realize who are the guests.

\- Hi, yeah. We are new ranger team, hello. - R.J. waved a hand and then looked at Tommy. - And I hate to say this... but we need your help, Tommy. - R.J gulped and looked at Dr.O. - Wait... why did you expect me? - R.J realized.

\- I could say that it's nice to see you R.J.... but you know... - Hayley said with a grim smile on her mouths, R.J. only nodded.

\- I don't care what Master Mao is thinking, he'd never wanted me in Pai Zhua, why did he point you to me? - Tommy asked and rose up from the ground. - I won't end up with bright spandex ever again. - He declared and looked at his friend.

\- Master Mao is dead. - Theo hissed with anger. Tommy looked at the blue ranger.

\- So... I can safely think that attacks in your town are caused by Dai-Shi? - Tommy asked.

\- Yes... and you didn't answer my question. - R.J pointed.

\- This showed up on my arm this morning. - Tommy pulled up his sleeve, to show master tattoo... but it was unique, for some reason it was white with gold contour. - I didn't want to be the master I just came to Pai Zhua to calm down my Falcon spirit. I already fought on too many fronts at once. Master Mao knew this. - Dr. O was saying and rangers except R.J. started to doubt if he will help them at all, he seemed to be angry about their arrival, but R.J. knew Tommy better than they did. They were quite curious on the other hand, what they were talking about. Then, they looked at the tattoo quite shocked. R.J took Tommy's arm in his hands and looked at the tattoo closer, but then he shocked his head.

\- I don't want you to become ranger... - R.J answered.

\- But even this meeting is pulling me inside another fight, isn't it? - Tommy sighed.

R.J didn't have the right answer to him.

\- Maybe we should come inside... - Kira went closer to her dad.

\- Yeah, come inside. - Tommy decided and invited them inside.

This won't be a short conversation.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda decided to put this into "my universe" where Tommy is with Hayley and he adopted Kira. Another fic like that is "Power protect us all". Long story short, Kira is from pathological family and Tommy adopted her after finding out and he was with a complicated relationship with Hayley, but here they are already engaged. It's just because I like parental relation between Kira and Tommy and I don't like Kimberly and Katherine to doom my Tommy to live with one or another :P  
> Song sang by Kira: Lady Gaga - Million Reasons


	3. Chapter 3

I'm cleaning on my profile here xD

This fic. won't be continued.

So, if anybody wants to pick it up, you are welcome, you don't have even ask me :)

**Author's Note:**

> Kill me, I started... fifth story! KILL ME! But I couldn't not write something in JF after I watched it!


End file.
